


Promise Rings

by insert_dumbass_name_here



Series: Detroit: Become Human College AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Kinda Proposing?, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Multi, its literally just fluff, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insert_dumbass_name_here/pseuds/insert_dumbass_name_here
Summary: It's Christmas and Connor has a special gift for his boyfriends





	Promise Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thennevermind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thennevermind/gifts), [Newman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newman/gifts).

> I'm sorry I'm really bad at summaries but this is the spinoff of my college au Nope. Not Doing That! It's been months but I wanted to come back to this series so here I am with lots and lots of fluff!  
Thanks to thennevermind for getting me back into writing this and newman for requesting it!

“Slow down Mark!” 

“What? I’m not doing anything,” he said, trying to sound innocent but missing the mark.

“Carl wouldn’t like it if we had to go to the hospital instead of coming for Christmas dinner.” Connor mentioned.

“Fine, fine.” he gave up, slowing down to an acceptable speed.

“Thanks Con, I might actually live until thirty now.” Simon joked.

“Hey! I resent that. I’m a perfectly safe driver even if I’m going a little fast.” Markus said, looking at his boyfriend.

“Eyes on the road!” Connor says at the same time Simon says “A little fast?”

“This is bullying, I don’t know why I put up with you two.”

“You love us.” Simon says and Connor nods in agreement.

“I do.” Markus says sincerely, looking into both his boyfriend's eyes as he says it.

“Sap.”

They park their car next to Hanks old one. They exit the car, gifts in hand but the one in Connors pocket feels the heaviest to him.

_ “They’re perfect!” Alice squeals as Kara and Connor point out which ones they want to the lady working there.  _

_ “Here’s to hoping they like them.” Connor says, an unsure tilt to his tone. _

_ “Of course they will,” Kara says confidently. “They’re simple yet meaningful. They’re going to love them.” _

_ “Three best friends rings?” the lady, her name tag reads Amber, asks. _

_ “I guess you could say that.” Connor jokes. _

_ Getting the hidden meaning, she replies “Come back here when you’re ready for the real thing, I think I’ve got something you’ll like.” _

_ “Thank you,” he says sincerely as he rings up his purchase. _

Leo came out of the kitchen holding dinner since Carl’s caretaker, Thomas, had been given the week off. They made light conversation over dinner, talking about recent events and plans for the future. After dinner they moved to the living room to drink and talk in a more comfortable area. Leo and his partner Morgan sat together on a loveseat, Hank sat on his own chair, and Carl had his wheelchair while Connor, Simon, and Markus sat together on the sofa. 

“Alright,” said Carl, clapping his hands together. “Present time!”

“You would think he’s eight and not eighty.” Leo stage whispered to his step-brother.

“Who are you calling eighty!” 

Simon got up to grab three small presents. “We didn’t know what you would like so we each painted you something.”

“Sorry Simon and mine aren’t the best.” Connor says sheepishly.

“What are you saying? Mine’s a masterpiece.” Simon says, fake offended.

“Oh right I forgot you’re the art major in this room.” Connor says, poking his boyfriend in the ribs.

“Nonsense, they’re all beautiful. Anything with life is art.” Carl says while looking at the paintings he got. 

Leo handed his gift to Carl next, presenting a stuffed ferret along with a stuffed animal of a giraffe. “I figured Gerard needed a friend,” he explained when Carl gave his a slightly perplexed look. 

“I'll have Thomas help me put him up tomorrow.” Carl said with fondness in his voice.

Hank and Carl exchanged gifts next but as time went on Connor found that it was harder and harder to focus on what was going on around him when he knew what was going to happen in the near future. Simon and Markus were oblivious to Connors inner meltdown as Carl draws their attention to himself. Hank made eye contact with him and gestured for him to breathe. Once Connor took a deep breath Hank gave him a little thumbs up and pulled out his phone.

Connor turned to face his boyfriends right as Carl shooed them in his direction. He looked into their eyes and took another deep breath before starting on his speech. 

“So when I went out to get your gifts I thought a lot about what you guys mean to me and how much you've helped me through the months we've been together so I kinda immediately knew it couldn’t be just anything. I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to kneel down for this but I thought it was appropriate so I will.” he paused in his speech to move from his seated position to down on one knee. He realized that both his boyfriends had started to cry so he did too. “And I had an entire speech planned out about what you each mean to me but it was really long and I knew this wouldn't be fifteen minutes long and also you guys are making me cry so im forgetting what im supposed to say.”

“You made us cry first!” Simon says through tears.

“Shush I wasn't finished.” Connor said, voice shaking with multiple emotions. “I know we aren’t anywhere near being mentally or financially ready to get married but I wanted something to let you know that you’re both the world to me and I will wait as long as I need to get to that point, as long as I’m with you.” He pulls the box he’d made to fit both rings out of his pocket, briefly breaking eye contact with them to make sure everything is alright and in that moment he hears Markus sob and Simon say “Con,”

“I love you both so much.” He knows his voice keeps wobbling through his sentences but he pushes past it. “Please accept these rings as a promise of my commitment to you both and our relationship.”

Simon says “Of course!” As Markus nods his head repeating the word yes multiple times. 

Connor gets up off his knee to hug his boyfriends and put their promise rings on. They come back together for a hug, kissing and laughing and just generally enjoying the moment before Markus sees the engravings on the ring and reads it aloud- “An experience.” 

  
  


**10:26PM **

**Leaving>Chrimis**

**Leaving** : saps

**Author's Note:**

> If you got the Steven Universe reference then 5 points to you!


End file.
